wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ocelot
Ocelot belongs to Plot Tw!st. Please ask permission to use her. You jump as a stick snaps, then look down to realize you were the one who stepped on it. You sigh, but catch your breath, hoping It hadn't heard you. You carefully stepped through the eerie rainforest, almost wishing you would run into some RainWing. You wouldn't feel so alone then. You freeze as a slithering sound seems to echo above you. An unnatural giggle fills the air, and you become dazed with fear. It had caught up. The pelt of an ocelot hangs down from a tree, until you realize those are scales, not fur. Before you see it's face, the scales disappear. A voice whispers from right behind you, "I'm over here!" a toothy grin of razor sharp teeth is all you can see, suddenly a sharp pain stabs your forehead and another giggle fills the air before it is cut short and everything goes black. Description Ocelot looks like a normal RainWing, aside from being half the size of dragons her age, and unnaturally skinny even then, until she smiles. Her teeth are razor sharp, and made of a shining metal. Her eyes are a green so bright they seem to glow, and that's because they do. They can change to night vision and heat vision, and are made if a very rare special metal that can change colors with the RainWing. However, this metal is so rare, they didn't have enough for her teeth. Her scales usually resemble the pelt of an ocelot. Her wings are so fragile the membranes are almost translucent. This results in her only being to flap her wings a few times before they give out on her, so she gets around mostly by gliding. Personality Ocelot is a bit... off. When they changed her, she couldn't take the pain. In fact, she almost didn't survive, but she did. Her mind just didn't. When she first meets people, she loves scaring them. In fact, she likes messing with anyone's head if they aren't her friend. However, she hates blood, and rotting things. She thinks they're disgusting. She treats the others like family, and when she is around them and others she trusts, she acts like a smart little sister. However, she is a bit sarcastic. Her mood can change in a second, so she often scares off others quickly, leaving her only friends to those who have befriended the others and have been warned about her. She loves being upside down, and sleeps hanging from her tail. She can even fly upside down, for the short period of time that she can fly. She cooperates with the scientists, but inside she absolutely hates them. She wants to prove she is strong enough to pull through this, and live the life she wants to live. Residence She lives in the cave, but wishes she could be in the rainforest. She has heard there are so many trees you can hang upside down ALL THE TIME! History This is yet to be decided, as she hasn't been rped yet. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters